1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to systems and methods for manipulating a recording device. More particularly, this invention relates to automatically steering cameras to capture conference participants based on infrared signals received from a communication device worn by each participant.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional video conference systems utilize a single camera with a single fixed focus to capture a meeting or presentation. These systems are advantageous in that the costs for the camera and other related equipment are low. However, utilizing only a single camera in this manner provides a rather static presentation, which is typically perceived as boring. For example, the captured presentation does not follow the flow of speaker or presentation activity within the meeting.
Vendors of conference systems have attempted to address these problems by adding multiple cameras to their systems. Multiple camera systems are advantageous in that they provide multiple views of the meeting. However, these systems are disadvantageous in that they require that a great deal of attention be focused on operating the system. For example, multiple video camera conferencing systems require that a dedicated operator perform various tasks, such as selecting a video feed from the multiple cameras, selecting a camera to zoom, deciding when to switch cameras to focus on another activity in the meeting, and deciding exactly which activity to switch to.
Therefore, conventional multi-camera systems require a trained operator to perform these functions, which imposes additional resource constraints on scheduling and conducting captured meetings and presentations. For example, when the operator is unavailable for some reason, such as due to a scheduling conflict, illness, etc., the meeting must be rescheduled. Similarly, if there is a desire to maintain secrecy of the subject matter of the meeting or presentation, the meeting must be scheduled around the availability of an operator with the appropriate clearance, if one even exists.
Due to current technological constraints, video conferencing may be encumbered by poor information bandwidth. Thus, various images, such as images of people, may have little resolvable detail, and current camera steering mechanisms, either automated or under human control, may also be subject to various problems, such as being activated by and thereby pointing at undesirable sounds (coffee pot, pencil tapping, etc.). These steering mechanisms may also be burdensome, and therefore operated improperly, if manual operation is required.
Experimental conference systems have been described in: “AutoAuditorium: a Fully Automatic, Multi-Camera System to Televise Auditorium Presentation,” by Bianchi, M., Joint DARPA/NIST Smart Spaces Technology Workshop, Gaithersburg, Md., Jul., 1998; and “Passive Capture and Structuring of Lectures,” by Mukhopadhyay, S. et al. in Proc. ACM Multimedia 99, pp. 477-487, 1999. However, these systems only operate under the limited conditions of a single speaker making a presentation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,793,630, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, discloses identifying spatially localizable portable electronic devices using video cameras capable of detecting both visible light and infrared. However, this system is limited to transferring electronic data to electronic devices at predetermined locations.